fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmo
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview The following five lines are taken from the in-game hope change page: {Line: 1} How were you born,? {Line: 2} Are humans scary? {Line: 3} Mffff... {Line: 4} Is it real that your beard gets thicker if you don't drink too much coffee? {Line: 5} I'm drawn by the intense smell. Dialogue 'Talk' *I want curry today, with solid tofu. *.......it stinks. *Owner, do you like soft cucumbers? *Have you ever looked into the back of the refrigerator!? *This smell makes me feel rosy. *Owner, you are, you know my comforter. *I feel like balloons and back alleys... On days like this, I should just stay close to you, you know. *Nyuuuusuuuu.... Nyusssuuu.... Gueee. Right under your feet, the sounds of chimes from yuu's dream... *... Hihi?! Woooooow, you're opening the refrigerator!!! Nooooo, don't show me the back of that! I'm being sucked in!!... S-so you've finally sealed the rock doorway? It's so scary, I'm shaking! *....I will read a book too. It's because you won't talk to them during reading time!... Soap. *Going forward smoothly... Shnauder swims on the floor!... What, good job? I did a good job? If that's the case! Do you want to, you know, do that to my head? *The weather is great today, so it's perfect karma for drying laundry and bringing it in!... Keronoshin who lives next door said so! *I'd like to go under the mysterious curtain with you, is that allowed?... Well, we're supposed to voyage from boards with the three primary colors today. *Aaaaa the hat cake into the well... Try to appeal to you like this with the eyes... You also want to suspend a hat cake in the well... Adeee!, you got hit on the forehead, so you're out!!... Nyusuu? You're making it? You'll realize? Nufufufu♪ *Go three steps forward and open the door key!! Nyuu, nyuu, nyuu... I have a strong will and body to go up against even your interventions!... Nyuooo! I would like to run around outside...!! Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Hope Change Scenario 2★' 'Socializing' *Well hoooowdy! *Hey, Fairy, gooo for itttt!! *Yeehaw!!! Gumdiddlygum!! *Oh... *I heard that my owner and your owner used to be noodle makers in a past life! *I know I came uninvited, but well, well, well. Hey, got any gobstoppers? *Where are we?! A place where humans and fairies coexist??? It seems unreal! *Hey, Fairy, do you like refrigerators? They're cool. *I see a milky white veil... Ha, ha, is this the neutral zone? *Nyuo, nyuo~♪ Twister candies and pink scales! *Something sweet, something sweet... Nyuo~ Today's special is... A golden fish! *Your house is awesome, Fairy. I think I'll make it my personal pied-a-terre. *I'll see you again... next time! Same time, same channel. *I want to go to the Spring goddess festival... I will find the romance hidden deep inside! Nyuoo~♪ *The smell of flowers makes my chest hurt. I wanted to say something poetic like that! 'Socialized' * I think for my next present I'll bring you bread crumbs. * Therefore, that's why I got you some adhesive as a present, Fairy! Enjoy. * How about next time you fly through the window? No...? Too bad... * That's all well and good, but first, give me a back rub. * Amazing story. Kind of makes you want to go spelunking in the fridge, if you know what I mean. * Come on, say it to my face, look into my eye...! Especially the left eye! * Zzz~ Fairy, will you join me in the land of sweet dreams, which are made of this? * Today's special drink is... This! Deep color and some Chinese medicine will help you get rid of the hay fever! * Don't-say-that! * Warm sun and milk~ This is the spirit of the Spring~ * What's that smell? * Well, it's just, you see, there was that... uhm, and well... yeah. * I can feel my pores flowing open!!! * Nooooo way. Nooooo way, I say! * Nyo! Fairy, pink petals are all over you! Did you fight with a tree?! 'Recommended' * Ho ho ho ho hoooo! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! * Imagine being asked who is more stylish, Fairy or my Owner! I'd be at a loss for words. 'Bother' * Oh, so you suddenly "call on me," yet you never call me at home! * No regrets, right?? 'Yell' Work ' * Hey, it's like my own pep squad!!! * Owner, you spoil me!! 'Study * Super duper spider, you and me, rendezvous... trumpets blare into the air... doo dee doo Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping **Forgive me for not going to bed first. **Snooze time. * up ** 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' *I want stimulating work, the kind that sends shivers down your spine! *That's just about the size of things today, Owner! 'Study *Hey, I think I'm becoming an adult with each passing day. *Wait, what??? It's over, already? Errand *Super duper spider, you and me, rendezvous... trumpets blare into the air...doo dee doo Nickname Change *Line 1 >''' Line 2 '''> Line 3 My Fairy Talk Socializing * Springy and nyu nyu nyu and gyu gyu gyu and nyuuu♪ * I already loooooooost!!!!! The twinkle in my eyes is strong. * 21 indicates the upside down guy of the future! * The room is...forbidden to enter? * Monochrome festival in a dark place? * How. Is. It? * Today is a good day for sunny-side-up fried eggs! * It hurts when Owner pokes my forehead. * Love is like kicking and hitting around an orange balloon. * Hey, could you please give me a shriveled up cucumber? * i already loooooost!!!!! The twinkle in my eyes is strong. Socialized * I feel like gunyuu! * Is this the start of a war with sauce or soy sauce? * This is a golden withered up cucumber! Fabulousss♪ * You will definitely experience the red-black great war! To battle!! * This resembles a double-punch mix between spring breeze and unrequited love. * I want to show appreciation to that audacious and fearless guy appearing like nyu. * Nyuuooo that is surely like cotton candy? And yet like feathers? It looks like a lily that indicates happiness. * We only have...dried up carrots. * Owner is a hunting gun, huh! Baaaang!! Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting Hope Change Letters #'What's up, Owner'Nyuooo. It appears as though you have fine tea ceremony technique.... It is I, the Fairy Doll who has failed to meet your expectations for 30 years and counting. I would be very much obliged, old chum, if you would continue taking care of me. From, Fairy #'To Owner, of the ash and dust observatory'There remains much I do not know regarding the Human World. Nevertheless, there is one subject in which I am well versed, and that is you. How very kind you are to me... I take careful note of your daily kindnesses. Upon my return to the Fairy World, I shall tell stories of your benevolence. I shall say that the human known as Owner was a very wonderful human. From Fairy #'To my owner Owner, who makes me wanna ask, are there words between beats?'We have hitherto partaken in much conversation, but for this particular feeling of mine I must put quill to parchment. Owner, I am truly grateful to you, to the extent that my gratitude cannot be described adequately in words. I have done nothing but receive from you. When I ask if I am troubling you, you always smile and say not at all. Thank you, Owner. I fear it will be a burden on you, but I ask for your continued support. From Fairy #'To my owner Owner, who just so happens to resemble a shriveled cucumber. ' How many moons have passed since I came to live with you, I wonder. In the beginning I knew absolutely nothing and felt utterly bewildered. It was at that time that you appeared before me and extended a helping hand. Since then my life has become a very happy one. I have never experienced such delightful days before now. Even now, just thinking about being beside you pleases me. This is all thanks to you. I ask for your continued support in the future. Owner, I am forever with you... From Fairy Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' No data for this event. 'Mechanical Adventure' No data for this event. 'Fairy Zoo' No data for this event. 'Hanami Festival' Stage 1: Before going out * Heeey, wake up! If you don't wake up I'll pour water on you!! Ouch!! * Cherry blossoms are fluttering. I'm fluttering And... Owner is taking hold of me. * I brought a shovel. And a picnic sheet... Hm? What do I need a shovel for? It's for digging under cherry trees!! * Owner, why do you look so surprised after peeking into my basket? Just wait until you open my bento. * I put all the things you like inide! Ovals, triangles and even cucumbers! Stage 2: At the park * It's a perfect day for hanami! I just want to dance and sing~♪ * Hah! The colors are beautiful♪ For this moment, I've prepared... this camera! Ah, not this one, a frog jumped out from the lens. * *Sniff sniff*... Hey! The smell very strong! And amazing!! * Nyu,nyu Spring is in the air... It's preparing to attack!! La, la, la!! * Let's head to the stands! Beware, today we will conquer them all!! Stage 3: At the shopping district * There are no fish, but some people are fish people... Anyway! Will you go o the grilled squid hell with me today? * Takoyaki, takoyaki, don't you think that sounds funny? * If we used this string we could make a perfect pirate flag?! Huh, we don't need a pirate flag? * This ring is too small to make a hula hoop out of it... In which case.. Ha, aerial weapon! * This pinball-like machine... I see the balls, but are these the pins? Stage 4: Looking after a store?! * Nyo? What's wrong? Why does the maid feel down? * And this is why we're not temporary in charge of this Maid Cafe! Tadah! * Hey, welcome, Mr. customer♪ Fo,fo, our maids will be perfect for you! * Nyufufu. You see, I'm perfect for this! Next step, world domination! * Solo maid's souvenir! Huh? Owner, where are you flying off to?! Stage 5: Hanami time * I didn't sleep the whole night, took a nap and made this! I'm opening it! Prepare yourself, owner * It's bento time, my turn to to shine! First I take the lid off and... owner, why are you looking away? * Of course I mad a proper bento! * Nyu...? owner, are you... Eating my bento? You're opening your mouth and putting food there, so it must be that * Hey, owner, don't look at the girl from that stand and focus on my bento Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands ' * Nya~! I want this, I want it! I want these magic gloves! Mmm... such a nice smell... * Nyu-nyu-nyu~. Heracles' flask? A black fethered pen? Nyu~. I want them, but the stars just aren't allowing tonight... * There's a stro~ng aura coming from Miss Noodle's Mystery Drink! * *gulp gulp gulp* Waah! That is a stellar mead. 200 pounds applause from 200 countries! Perfect, Miss Noodle! * Nyo~. Mika's shooting range is difficult. *Bang* Ah! Was your name William owner? or owner Tell? '''Stage 7: Stage event time ' * Open mic singing contest. Hmmmmm... Ah! Behind you! Quick! *boom* * Cluck cluck Mr. Chicken! Hit hit hit like the eye of a mat! One eye-d hitting will not do...♪ They said I'm really good! * So with that, please do listen. Uhh, actually, forget that... Can you scratch my back? Nyu * Ah! Can I ride that butterfly? Can I can I? The stage, it's flying over me~!♪ * They're hard-selling Mr. Southern Yellow! If it's too hard, won't they mash it up?! '''Stage 8: Riverside sunset * Boats, boats!! Let's go down the river with... me! We'll fight he mighty Reinchenbach under his waterfall!! * A lovely cruise with an old man! Let's go go go! Ow! A meteor! To the back of the head! * Like a golden afternoon... it's not afternoon is it. Evening? Tea on the cliffs, where the waterlilies nap! * Golden petals like snow, even melt on your tongue... Even water and the wind will spoil with enough time... * It's not for eternity, is it. I know. Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * The food stands are packed. Grilled squid? What are they being invited to the Grilled Squid Palace * Takoyaki. Takoyaki at night is the best! What I mean is... I want takoyaki * In this spring storm I have to decide, am I Dorothy or Poppins? I'll try both!♪ * Err, that person just now, those horns, what exact--... ... ... Nevermind, just a bagworm. * Flakes of white snow turning to flakes of pale red in the lanterns. And then we dream... and they turn black! Stage 10: Relaxed walk home * Cold spring nights really take me back... * Going going, fun fun: leaving leaving... refrigerator... *shiver* Maybe I'll feel better if we hold hands! * Led me your hand. Yes! Weeee! Up! Down! And around~! You're good at this! * Grab some sakura, grab grab grab♪ Put it in your milk, in in in♪ It's like carrying round a chocolate sailor! * La la la~! La la~!♪ Nya nya nya~ Nya nya~!♪ Nyu nyu~~~♪ 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Don't forget to keep your guard up Fairy, or you might get a visit from one of these myste~rious gemstones! *Chocolate spinels! Just bursting with delicious berry flavor!!... Here we go, three for me... one for you! Open wide! *Hey Fairy♪ There's something on your-- actually, you know what? Never mind... *Touching these gemstones makes me feel ouchie ouchie, a-tsoo-i!... They told me to say that. What is a-tsoo-i? Sounds like a sneeze. *Ahh, I am not worth, I am not worthy~! Hm? What? What am I doing? Practicing, of course! For when I meet the king!! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Do not fear! I am here! I have come for Miss Noodle's Incredible Wonder-Screening! My heart is ablaze with excitementness! *Do you wear glasses watching a movie? Or contact lenses? Or binoculars? A monocle? Stethoscope? Wait...... *I've got my handkerchief, my most favouritest doll, and of course my pomegranate juice...... Do you want a taste? *Aww snap and darn! I went and forgot my beloved corn cobb. *The lights, flickering and dancing across a wall so bare and plain... it's almost... deathly scary and really frightening and how do they work this black magic?! Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Is this an octopus movie? Is that an octopus wall? Am I getting sleepy?! *Twinkle twinkle little...... hmmm?! What happened to the movie? The spaceships and the giant octopus-men and... Was I dreaming? *W-w-w-woah! I know where we are! We're somewhere! Somewhere is awesome!! *They say we need Keystone Gems to get back-back-backeroo. I say we should let's go right now! *Okay okay, so, I'll be Alice, okay? And you, Owner, you can be... the... dodo. Stage 3: Sapphire Town *Lost in a dream, the blue glass walls of a sapphire-encrusted town closed in on the wandering maiden... *A wonderful boat! With a wonderful captain! And a wonderful song!! La la la~, la la~~♪ *Where's the shiny... must find the shiny... the precious shiny... Is it there? Is it here? Ah! It really is there! *Leave this to me. I am about to show you, Owner, the most amazing, most incredible, most entirely unbelievable negotiation skills this world has ever seen! *Let's trade! Here, your magical, incredible, priceless Keystone Gem, for my pomegranate juice! Stage 4: Ruby Cave *I feel.... I feel like a snowball in a furnace... like an ice cube on a hot plate... like cheese in fondue... *The heat is playing tricks on my mind~... I see octopi dancing with dishwashers, under a pale brown sky...!!! *I know!! The sapphire! The sapphire will save me! See!! *sploosh* Fairy Fire Service is go~!! Wee-woo-wee-woo!! *Let's go let's go come on let's go I'm done I'm finished I am at my limit. I think I flooded the place too. *Aim for every nook! Every cranny! Every... what else is there? Ahh! Is that...? The Keystone ruby! Tada~! Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *Miss Noodle's Ultra Radar of Destruction, Annihilation and Gemstone Finding is going crazy! It thinks we're all Keystones~! *As if called upon by the heavens themselves, one fearless owl rises from amidst the darkness~! For a riddle?! That's not heroic. *And the brave forest guardian lets loose its command~... What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening? *But the travelers feared not his tricks, and soon discovered the answer... Owner! I mean, people! Humans! Babies, adults and elders! *Nyuhuhu~♪ Tell me I did good, Owner! No, great! Amazing! Fantastic! Just positively absolutely and unfathomably incredible!! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *Hohoho~, a ruby lantern? A ruby, inside a lantern? No fire, no smoke, just light? You're a genius! A genius!!... Let's keep going. *I think... we should sing as we go. Yes, sing. With our mouths, real singing. No whistling, or humming, or beatboxing! Just singing. *Knock knock knock, knock on rock♪ Here, there, everywhere! Knock knock knock♪ *I found a shiny! A super amazing beautiful flantastic spaghettiriffic pancakredible garnet Keystone~!♪ *We must be thankful to the tunnel! S'il vous plait~~, no that's not it... Gesundheit! Nope... Gracias!! Stage 7: Emerald Valley *What is this place? Who am I? Nyu, nyu, just kidding! *I can see a dragon in the fog. It has gems for scales. *Do you have a walkthrough? I mean an idea! Maybe we should jump down on it with our swords which we don't have!! *We got the scale from the dragon and now it's time for a dragon ride! If I fall catch me, because I can't fly yet! *When I'm older I want to be a mythical guardian too. Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *Nyuu... Something here doesn't smell right. *This city is empty like my tummy... Everyone went on a super long trip and didn't come back yet? *Nyuo? What is this spray thing, will it spray something?! I want to try it... Hey, why are you stopping me? *Ah, what a big house. Huh? It's not a house? It's a castle? *So silky, so smooth, so shiny... It must be the end of our quest to gather those Keystone things! Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *Owner, you look tired. *Too bad we can't take these sparkling wonders back to our place! *Mysterious wonder machine is ready to be revived by these beautiful sparkling thingies! *Ah, looks like we have to perform the resurrection ourselves! I'll take the gems, you prepare everything else! *Let's go-go-go, go back! To our wo-wo-world! Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Looks like the 17th volume of Chuchu's Adventure is out today! Riding a trolley, fighting, nearly falling from dragons and being chased by huge rocks!! *A car out of service in the closet! Maybe I'll use it for today's training~♪ *Owner, your heart is your present for me? But we already had a dance battle. *Owner, a tart! I want a gem tart!! Let's eat some meat together~ * *Squirm*... Shining seven star lock drops... Owner, don't resist and open your mouth. 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) *My special power~ Is kind of~ ...nyufufu, you want to know? do you really want to know? *Nyuo~ I feel like Alice in Wonderland! A gryphon and a huge caterpillar? It's like a meeting on a beach! *A rainbow statue~♪ A caterpillar! Ah, this isn't the exit... Whoops★ * *Stare*... Hmph, I don't see any fridges around! They must be invisible! Nyuo♪ *Peony and Fairy, spies of the Kami Agency. The gears of destiny turned a bit too much and now the sun is near! Stage 1: At Home *Ooooh!♪ An all-black letter from Fairysoftwhipcheese! Cheese? Is there cheese inside? *Fairysoft? Strange Strength? What is this language? Do you mean to tell me there is no cheese?! *Strange Strength, too long... What about, Stra-Stre? Or Str-Str? Sto-sto? *A ticket for an event? Like an invitation to the ball?! How are we even supposed to get there?! We don't even have a pumpkin!! *Should we walk, then? Or... walk? Or we could... walk? Or how about... cycle? Haha~, fooled you! Stage 2: To the Event Hall *Hello~~!!! Heeeellloooo~~!!!!! This sound, this bouncy noise sound, this... Echo!! It's amazing!! *If I write something, it magically appears!... Hmm? My power! In the game! *Tell me! What is the difference between a special ability... and a super power? Correct answer gets a cucumber!! *What if I write, 20-Foot Sparkling Rainbow Death Unicorn Of The 83rd Dimension Of Mars? Will I finally get to meet my hero?! *The thing is, if you eat all the rainbows in the world, then not only is there none left for anyone else, but also it really affects the.................. Stage 3: The Central Cities *Quest quest quest~... Editing and layout? Reporting? Some real nitty-gritty journalism?... This is a news agency, right?! *Fixing the wallpaper... all nice and clean... silky smooth... And now for some free-hand art~♪ *Your picture, it grew legs! It's walking! It's... identical to you! Owowow, thtop, not the cheekth!! *Draw a chicken? Okay... and... Done! Bamboo-Winged Chicken Angel of Death! It's... a masterpiece... *All we need to do is decorate this sign here, and we can take all my masterpieces to market! Stage 4: A Secret Deal *Nya~ nyu~ nyororo~...... Blue hopes lead to pink dreams ,and I think we all know what happens in pink dreams... ♪ *Hmhmhm? Do I hear whisperings? Perhaps through that portal to the 87th dimension of Mars? Or maybe from under the bridge here, with those people talking...? *They dream of filling the world with potatoes?! I had that dream once or twice... or five thousand, three hundred and eighty one times... *But what is to become of us, the poor souls who happened upon such a conversation of wretched villainy...? *Time to tell Commander Kami! Let's skip back to HQ! No, jump back! Hop back! Ah! Hopscotch! Butterscotch!! I'm hungry... Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *Black, red, black, red, black, red, GREEN!! You still don't get it? Here's a hint! Come on! Come onnn!! Black 87! Awww~!!! No food for a month... *Spin me Owner! Spin me like the blackredgreen plate!! Weeee~~♪ *Ahh... this flooring... it feels just like a bed... only spinning... black, red, and a little green... Hmm? What, pray tell, perchance, is this SJK, that I'm hearing so much about? *That Mika, no, what was it? Coriander Kami? The herb-woman was talking about it earlier. *What is that smell? *sniff* It smells like... *sniff* Rainbow-flavored tree-dreams...♪ Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *Shh sh sh sh sh shhhhhh! See. People, watching. Always people watching. People watching every move. Especially those two guards, though. *Huhuhu♪ Drawing up a team of little helpers distracted those Mars-87 agents!! Now's our itme! Open Sesame!! And Poppy!! And Sunflower!! *Call me ... Expert Evidence Explorer from the peaceful and harmonious 86th Dimension of Mars. *So many rooms, so many choices, so many dreams, so many voices, so much to see, so much to do, so much to learn, so let's go through~ *I smell potatoes. Many potatoes. About... *sniff sniff* five thousand or so... Or perhaps... one giant potato...!! Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *Lemme tell you the best advice I was ever given as a baby: When you're infiltrating a secret organization, always look for evidence in the library! *Listen to the whistle on the winds, the unicorns of lore bleating their rainbow songs.... Agents are coming, they whisper with a scream...!!! *Hum-de-dum-de-doo~... Ah, I got it! Owner, I got one!! It's a big 'un! I don't know if I can reel her in! *These files, they don't wanna leave! They love it here... their home, surrounded by friends... We mustn't disturb nature!! *We've come this far... we must be so close... we can finally get it... what Coriander Kami's been asking for... that chocolate cake!!! Stage 8: Escape!! *Hmm, I wanna draw a whale but... there's no space... or water... plus those guys are coming at us, pretty quickly too~♪ Hehehaha... *Lalala~♪ Drawing, drawing, drawing is so fun~♪ Bullet train now departing from platform BOOM!!! *Today we ride the wind, Owner~!! *Stairs... and trains... don't seem to mix. See? No Trains, it says right there. *I know! A balloon! A beautiful red balloon to take us to the roof! NO!!... Crimson. NO!!... Scarlet. Stage 9: Mission Complete *Drawing while running is pretty difficult... *And... done! I finished! Our savior, Mr. Pig!... Don't look at me like that, Owner! What did you want me to draw?! *Coriander Kami descending from the heavens! A giant metal bird at her command!♪ *That herb lady can sure swing a sword. *Mars-86's soup is way better anyway! Better than that sloppy garbage they serve on Mars-87... Stage 10: Logout! *The scoreboard!! Stare at it... keep staring...! Your eyes will turn square, it's like a bonus!! *Time to ride the good ship Owner back home! Sail away~! *I think I want soup for dinner. Real, Mars-86 soup. *Don't tell me you can't get it!! If you're really struggling, I'll draw you a portal to--- Oh... *N-no... don't... not the fridge... don't open it---!!! Oh... it was just a dream. 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) *Shhh!! It's a secret. The special flower I put in the soup... Ack!! *Look! Decorations! Mine! This one! See! Good? Good?! Good!! Huhuhu♪ *Pretend like nothing happened, nothing at all!! Because it's ceremony time now. Time for the ceremony. *Wowow! Stars falling, and rising, and falling once more!! I think my outfit is done! *Magic or no magic my outfits look the same?! Is that a complainment or an in-salt? Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? *The Green Leaf Carnival? In the Human World? Oooo. I love tea. And coffee. And bacon. *Hyuhyuhyu! The leaves fall green, but dance pink, and end up as blue as the sun~!! *A festival without charms is like a soup without rust, or a plane without pants, or a tiger without stripes!... What do you mean I got one right? *I can read your mind!! Like a book... a big book... full of death-unicorns from Mars-87... Stop thinking about Mars-87!! *We must prepare! We must get ready! We must we must!! Otherwise... something, I don't know. But something!! Stage 2: Let's go! *Got my needle!! Got my thread! Why?! Huhuhu... see-cre-tu! *Let's go! Let's walk! Let's run let's shout let's play let's hunt let's fight let's jump let's swim let's ski let's... Hmm... *A spicy breeze, with the pancake shining in the sky and tanks flying through the sky~♪ Oh, friends! Ready...! Set...! G-g-g-go~! *This map is weird. I think it's upside down... or inside out...? Either way the Agency's behind us. *And the winner is...!....!....!.... !! First prize... a basket!! Tada~! Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival *We're here! Where is here though? Not there? Or where? Hmm? Here. *I wanted to make a huge SOS sign out of leaces but... the wind blew them away... What do you mean thankfully?! *When does it start?! What's it? This? What's this? The carnival?... What carnival? *Huhuhohohihi!! This atmosphere is electric! It's fire! It's earth wind and water! *Decorations? Decorations?! Hah!! Leave that to... Owner! Hmm? What are you looking at me like that for?! Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves *No, yes, no, no... funny, but no... but funny, hahaha. Look at this one, Owner! It's shaped like a cute little death-unicorn! *Open wide, Owner~! Delicious right? What is it? I dunno! I just found it over there. *Hmhmhm... pears and fruits and nuts and sausages and... I think we need to switch, Owner. *Hey... this mushroom here is really delicious... but I can't see out of my right eye any more...?? *If we take too much from the forest, it'll get angry at us... See! The trees agreed with me! You heard them too, right?! Stage 5: Decorating the forest *Leave the decorating to me! Gimme all yer baskets, every last one of 'em! I'm a jack of all trades! Master of absolutely none! *You could even possibly maybe perhaps say that there is a chance that what I do know is absolutely... jack. *This decorating is fun. Which color flower do I use next? Blue? Green? Sportle? Qwarp? Dlurf?... What do you mean those aren't colors?! *I think I did well! Look! I made a basket for the death-unicorns to carry their printers back to Mars-87! Did I do good? *Eeenie, meenie, miny, moe, catch a unicorn by the spear, if it challenges you, run it down, eenie, meenie, miny... What was it again? Stage 6: Making carnival outfits *You know what makes a great pet? A bee on a string. Or an elephant on a leash. Or a rainbow-unicorn from Mars-86. NOT the death-unicorns from Mars-87, though!! *And this flower meets its doom~~... Ack! What are you doing?! How dare you... Treason! Treachery! Rebellion, pillage and murder!!! *Take my flower, will you... I'll summon for the Mars-86 Defense Guard, you'll see...! Hmm? This one looks better?... Fine, call off the assault. * *sew sew sew* Hmm? I'm making the outfits? Really, I promise? Why am I speaking in questions? I'm not really sure? *Roar~! Look look, I made a lions-mane skirt!!... Why are you shaking your head? Is it a game?! I can do it faster!! Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods *This isn't food? You want me to cook? Really, Owner? Me? Cooking? With fire and knives and... Lemme at it!!! *You put your left knife in... your right knife out... in, out, in, out, wave them all about--- Hey!! I was cooking!! *A little splash of violet~♪ A little drop of pansy~♪ A mountain-full of sugar~♪ *lick* My hands taste funny. *A bit of this, a bit of that, a little of the other, and... finally, it's done! I made it! I made... something!... Hmm? What exactly did I make...? *Mushroom soup~!... What mushrooms? Those mushrooms. Hmm? Ahh, wait, noooo, why?! Where are you taking my baby~?! Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony *Time for the big dance! The Green Leaf Carnival Fairy Thanks Nature Dance of... Trees and Flowers... and... Destruction and Armageddon and... What was it again? *Dance, dance little flowers! And fairies! And food and outfits and decorations alike! All of you, be free and dance~! *Watch me dance, Owner! See me spin! See me twirl! See me jump and fly and fall over because I wasn't paying attention♪ *I have to dance well! I have to, otherwise spring will fail us! Then summer in turn, with fall right behind and then...! Winter is coming!! *Do we have to celebrate the summer, too?! Stage 9: Let's eat! *What do you like, Owner? The honey nut pie? Why aren't you touching the Wondersoup of Mushroomia? *Salad is good~♪ Healthy too! Well, it was. Before I added the curry. And mochi. And ice cream... * *nom nom nom* Mmm... *nom nom nom* Mmm...! *nom nom nom* *This flower-petal soup is delicious! Fantastic! Dreamy! Creamy! Cheesy! Dairy! Meat! Frozen Foods!... What was I talking about? *There's a taste-explosion party in my mouth and all of Mars-86 is invited! Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun *If you're an eccentric hat-salesman, then I must be a tadpole! It's the only explanation!! *I didn't know Robin was an opera singer! Or a rock star? Enka? 60s? Swing? Slide? Playset? Who is Robin, anyway? *It's free time! Dance with whoever you want! However you want! Whatever you want! Wherever you want! Whyever you want! Whenever you want!... Is that it? *Step and step and lalala~♪ Time for a break! Break over! Back to dancing! Step and jump and lalala~♪ *Pulling out the torches at a festival almost feels like a change in seasons... What are you looking at me like that for?! I have good ideas too! 'Harvest Festival' General (to other fairies) *Hmm? Where is Owner?...... Did I leave a dimension gate open...?!?! *Let's see your scarecrow, Fairy. Wa-o! Su-go-i! *This scarecrow is scary. But I'm not a crow? But if I'm scared of a scarecrow, then... Aahhh?!?! *What am I doing? Roling about on the ground like this? Power... I'm building up power... *I harvested a lot today. Carrots, onions, cabbages, eggs, steak, candy, pasta, beef bourguignon... Stage 1: To the farm! * *snoooore* *snoooore* *BAM* Wowow! Xrilix? Garfle? Am I still on Mars-86? *Oh, I'm here. But what will the death-unicorn army do without me? Mars-87 will take over everything! I have to get back to sleep!! *Hmm, if you say so. I suppose I'll--- Grow!! Growww, spread my wings and fly away~... Oh yeah, I stopped dreaming already. *Today is farm work day...? Like a festival of scythes, to reap the--- No scythe for me?! *I think somebody forgot to wake the town up. Stage 2: Listen to the Chief! *Huhuhuwho is that vision next to the Chief? A magician? Physician? Military tactician? *Walk a beautiful lane of trees buckling under the heavy winter snow... a beautiful scene, for the Chief and her friend...? *Careful of snakes, they like to hang around apple orchards I hear... What?! No apples?! *I have applied my milky costume of farming goodness, and I am all~♪ ready~♪ to harvest~♪ *Waltzing on this dance floor of beets, no growing meats, don't wake the beast or he'll have a feast, tempting the fates, storming the gates... Stage 3: To the greenhouse! *Is this the Banana World? I haven't been here for the longest time~!... What? Human World?! *Wow!!! Owner!!! Look!!! Unbelievable!!! Amazing!!! Actual- real - cucumbers...!!!!! *Leave the cucumbers to me Owner, you do your magical Human Greenthumb Bluefinger Redpalm Yellownail thing on those other vegetables. *Time to fly♪ Time to lie♪ Way up high♪ In the pie♪ ... What do you mean it's wrong? It's my song!! * *splat splat* Hey! I did a great job! Amazing job! Incredible job!... Agree with me!!! Stage 4: Let's harvest onions! *Wow~!♪ Onions! Many onions! Can I boil them? Fry them? Dance with them?... Anything but dancing?! The best kind of permission!! * *sniff sniff* Wa-oh! Su - per - stinky♪ Onions smell so onion-y♪ *I see, I see... Ah, Owner! We're having an Onion Debate. This fellow believes he serves best in soup, whereas this gentleman prefers to be featured in katsudon. *See if I cross this onion... with this leek... and move this over here... Onion Samurai! Don't look now Owner, but there are already 6 waiting behind you... * *stick* *rrrip* *stick* *rrrip* Tape♪ *stick* *rrrip* Stage 5: Time for lunch! * *nom nom* What is in this onigiri?! Salmon-flavored bits? Bacon-flavored salmon bits? Bit-flavored bacon salmon?! * *nom nom nom* Wowow! You can really taste the fish swimming upstream! Up a stream of flowing white rice and fluffy deliciousness♪ * *slurp slurp* I think Miss Farm Lady over there is trying to win Best Possible Future Wife of Somebody In The World Ever with this miso soup... *Everyone knows I have the best tastes here, right? Right?! My makeshift double-cheese-and-sugar-pork onigiri is the best one here!! *Full of food and full of dreams, both just waiting to burst out... I think I'll indulge the latter... Good night... Stage 6: Let's harvest cabbages! *You, Owner... are the Master...ish. I will be the Apprentice...ish. Please don't tell me I'm fired. *The wrapping rap raps on the door of a sales rap, wrapped in a bad rap, slapped with a murder rap...♪ *I wanna crawl inside a cabbage roll~. *Owner!! Be careful!! They're coming, the cabbages are coming! Run for your lives~~!! *bam* Ow... *... What if you were cursed? Cursed by the cabbages. And everything you touched turned to cabbage. Wouldn't that be... amazing? Stage 7: Let's try farm machinery! *Wowow. It is cold in here. Is this a barn... a fridge? Does that mean... there's food? Is it maybe... inside this bladed machine? Ack!! Let me go!! *Maybe this is the one that goes to space. It's covered in blades, which is perfect rocket fuel. It's also cubed, which is the most aerodynamic shape for a rocket... What?! What do you mean I'm wrong?! *Well you see, this machine here you see, is actually you see... I don't know. I have no idea. It probably destroys things, or everything, or nothing at all. I think nobody knows! *Do any of these machines go into space? All of them? Really?! Lemme on! Lemme on them, I have to get back to Mars-86!! *All these machines and they only use the one. Why do farm work when you can go to space anyway? Stage 8: Let's harvest carrots! *Hey hey, I know these guys! I've never seen a whole field of them though... I didn't know snowmen grow out of the ground nose-up. Should we dig them out? *Put the carrots on the cart! Put the cart on the horses! And let's go~!... No cart? No horses?! What kind of rodeo is this?! *Owner... are you perhaps... perchance... maybe... a carroty mustache-wizard? Have I discovered your secret identity?! *Sha sha sha~, sha sha sha~! Like a rabbit ninja sneaking through the fog... carrot daggers in each hand... ready to... POUNCE! *boing* *I'm indescribable you say? I can describe me. Not in English though. Or in any language you'll have heard of. But it is a perfect description, I promise you. Stage 9: Make a scarecrow! *A scarecrow? You mean the Protector of Fields? The Guardian of Crops? The Savior of Alimentation? *I'm sure we can make one of those. Just get these nuts and bolts... mix with this pudding... add a little unicorn rainbow... not forgetting the steel girders... *A face? A face... He needs a face... Ah!! Of course!! Henohenomoheji~♪ *Scarecrow, scarecrow, meanly little thing~♪ What did the little crows ever do but sing~?♪ *What are these? My scarecrows! This one is in the ukiyo-e style of Hiroshige. That one is a covert sniper scarecrow on a special mission. Don't disturb him!! Stage 10: Time to go home! *Whoa!! So many cucumbers!! More, more more more more more!! No lettuce, no cabbage, just more cucumbers!! *Farm work is really important, huh. *When I get home~♪ I'm gonna eat all the mochi I can~♪ Dream a mochi dream~♪ Live a mochi life~♪ *I think your eyelids are giving up on life Owner... they're trying to close the windows of your eyes... *Today was a perfect day for adventuring!.... No? Exploring? Picnic? Hanami?... What was it we did today? 'Summer Getaway' General * So beautiful~ ♪ So incredible~ ♪ Such a wonderful, amazing... cucumber~ ♪ * I think every building in this town must be made entirely of air conditioners. That must be it. It is the only explanation. * Wow! If it isn't the world famous Fairy! I'm so glad we have a fellow cucumber lover around! Let's go find some!! * peek* Don't look now... but there's a real-life quiz master at the lake over there... This is my chance!! * Fireflies really make the best bets. They're even more independent than cats, and you can use them as a flashlight, too. If you own several thousand of them. Stage 1:It's so hot... *Huhuhu. I feel like a penguin in the Antarctic, it's so hot~. Hmm? No I'm not wrong. I mean what I say and I say whatever I think! *Hmm? You're going to Cocoa's Evil lair? The Great Hall of Fairies? The Agency itself?!... Me too me too me too. *I think the air is made of fireflies. Millions of tiny fireflies all burning up and... is that where global warming comes from?! Someone get me the president!!... Chief Cocoa, you'll do. *Chief's friend... uh-huh... guest house in trouble... uh-huh uh-huh...!! Getaway? Run away, leap away... fly away?! Beat the heat, Owner! Let's go! *Pack? I'm always packed. Always ready. Bags are waiting to go. You never know what might happen! Adventure, invasion... apocalypse?! Stage 2:We've arrived! *Is this the relaxing room? A train carriage? A rain marriage? A pain cabbage? Hmm... *Wow! Even Santa's taking a rest over there!... Hen's not even wearing red? You're right!!... Even Santa gets tired of red sometimes... *Bed! Big bed! 3, 2, 1, DIVE! *boom* Owner too! Ah, i know this game! It's called Othello, right? *Let's roleplay, Owner!! I'll be the guest house owner, and you can be the reception bell. Okay? Don't need any practice?! Wowow! *This room... it's designed like space! I can even see Mars-86!!... Do you have a marker? We have to cross out Mars-87...! Stage 3:Check out the rooms! *I wanna explore! I wanna be Robinson Crusoe! Tom Sawyer! Huckleberry Finn! Sherlock Holmes! Jean Valjean! Jane Eyre! The Canterbury Tales!... What was I talking about? *This guest house has stairs... stairs have rails... rails have trains... trains have wings... wings have feathers... feathers--- Hmm? Why are you laughing?! *This... fireman's pole is... rubbish... Who put it... sideways... Ack!! Get off me! Let me goooo~! *I think we should go outside. Let's play a game! First one to count all the stars in the sky wins! Go!! One, two, three, four, twelve, cherry, bicycle, stamp, nine, ten... *What's in this room? People... and this room? More people... and this room?!....... Woah. Nothing. Stage 4:A walk in the woods! *This place is delicious! I mean, plastic! I mean, chocolate! I mean, tangible! I mean, penitent! *Walking through the trees ♪ Walking through the hills~ ♪ Eating all the bees~ ♪ Racking up some kills~ ♪ ... What? You look scared. *Breathing nature feels good, Owner. *Red light... red light... Green light!!... Hehe ♪ Okay, again. Red light... red light... red light... red light... red light... red light... red light... *Mushrooms mushrooms mushrooms... Mushrooms? *nom* No... mushrooms mushrooms mushrooms... Stage 5:Let's go to the lake! *Just fix this to this, and move that there... and... Tada~! I made a fishing rod! Entirely out of leaved and grass and water. *Mika told me fishing is all about patients. I'm not a doctor though. So I just throiw the bobby-thing in and thrash it around until something bites. Nothing so far... *Waiting... waiting... waiting room... room service... service area... area guide... guide book... book jacket... jacket... jacket... Ack!! *Hmm? Mmm. I'm resonating. I am one with the quiet of the lake. *I tried standing on my head, but I think my head stood on me... or it stood on something else...? Either way, my head hurts... Stage 6:Let's explore the town! *Steps!!... Stone steps. Stone steps don't have rails. I suppose I'll just have to... jump them!! Three, two, one---!! Hey!! Let go of me~!! *What? What is it? A puzzle store? I can give you a puzzle Owner. A man was found in a phone booth with a goldfish and... wait... What was it again...? *Owner!!! You'll never believe it!! Real, actual, genuine, shilled cucumbers!! We have to buy some!! The Buy Some Bison commands it!! *nom nom nom* *gulp* Another. More cucumbers! *nom nom nom* *Chilled cucumbers... chilled drinks... chilled clothes... chilled doors... chilled chills... Wouldn't it be much easier to chill the sun? Stage 7:Glass-blowing Studio *Look! Some kind of... hard... hot... ice... see-through... tinkly... umm... Glass! That's it, glass. It's a glassmaker's ♪ *See I was once the assistant regional apprentice to the personal assistant of a data entry worker whose daughter once read about glassblowing in a magazine. That makes me an expert ♪ *Move that there~ ♪ Move this here~ ♪ Throw that there~ ♪ Bite this here~ ♪ Stick my hand in--- Hey, get off me~!! *Hyuhyuhyu! Time for a quiz~. If you can guess what glass object I made, you can win a free trip to... Mars-86!! If you get it wrong though,,, huhuhu,... 87 is waiting... ♪ *The correct answer is... Owner!...'s Face On Humpty Dumpty!... In Space ♪ Stage 8:A traditional street *Old houses! I wonder how old. I should try asking... They didn't answer! How dare they?! Do they not know who I am?! *What is this place? Pens, paper, brushes... Ah... I know... this is one of those... secret societies...!! We have to explore. *Look look! There's a hole in the wall here! I bet they use this for the fireworks festivals ♪ *Take the crushed green sand... add the boiling ice juice... mix it all around... This is a great game!! *Oof... this green sand soup is bitter... I should try using real beach sand next time... Stage 9:Fireflies! *The breeze out here is like a natural air conditioner. Why does nature copy machines like that? Get your own ideas nature! *Fireflies? A Firefly Festival? A Fantastic Firefly Festival? A Fantastic Firefly Festival of Fun? A Fundamentally Fantastic Firefly Festival of Frolicking Fun?! *Huhuhu~ ♪ Hohoho~ ♪ Hnaymhnaym--- Hmm? Wahs I saying something? I didn't notice... *I want to hear a song about fireflies. Do you know a song about fireflies? I don't think there are any songs about fireflies... *Green tea has logged in! Logged right into my throat!! * gulp gulp gulp* Ahh...! Stage 10:Time to sleep... *Let's play curry house, Owner. Whoever makes the most successful imaginary curry house is the winner. Ready? ... No? *roll roll roll* Hmm? *roll roll roll* It's night time but... *roll roll roll* I can still smell the sin... *roll roll roll* *Owner~! Owner~~! I'm bored Owner~~! Stop sleeping~~!! *Pillow fight? Pillow fight. Pillow fight!! Owner. it's a pillow fight!! Battlestations ready! Man the hatches! Nock arrows!! *snore* zzz... no, stop... not Mars-87... anywhere but there... the unicorns... the death unicorns... they don't like me... 'Summer Festival' General * It's the fummer sestival!! The fummer sunstival!! The... the...?! * My dear [Fairy~, good good friend~, here with me~, at the fummer sestival~ ♪ * Save the golden fishies? Am I their only hope? Is it the end of their world? All I have to save them with is this paper scoop...?! * Fairy... did you try every food stand? Every last one? Are you sure...? What about my invisible one?! * Fairy~!! You're too slow~!! The world's about to end, you've gotta come here quick!! I hear explosions everywhere!! Stage 1: Let's go to the festival! ' *Owner!! I see the battlefield! We are close! The final fight approaches! I have to join my comrades!! *Nyo~~!!! Don don don! Wasshoi-wasshoi! Don don don! Fummer Sestival is here~!! *Just open the door... see the crowds... see the swirling inferno of summer jubilance... *Will there be any fridges at the fummer sestival? Big fridges... big scary fridges... They want to destroy us you know~!!! *Delicious food... delicious games... delicious dances... delicious atmosphere... Mmm... I'm full up just thinking about it!! No more, no more!! '''Stage 2: Leo Shrine! ' *Nyu~~... It's time for the main event! What you've all been waiting for! The final countdown! The love chaser! The seven doors hotel! *Hmmhmm? Who's this super-lion? Does he think he's king or something? I'll show him who's king! Or queen! Or whatever! ROOARRRR!! ROOOAAAAARRRRrraaack... *cough* *Stand still Owner... don't move... you've got something on your back... and I think... just maybe... it might be a death unicorn... *Hmm? Why did you catch me? Are we playing a game? Is it the question game? Do I just keep asking questions? What if I want to say something? I'd have to just add a quest mark, like this...? *I have things to do Owner, very important things to do!! This may be all fun and games for you, but there are dark forces at work here... '''Stage 3: Food stands! *Dondoko~ piihyara~, dondoko piiyara~m... Hmmhmm? It's my stomach. It'st won't stop dancing. Dondoko~ piihyara~, dondoko piiyara~... *This smell... it's delicious... it's delectable... it's delightful... it's exquisite, heavenly, practically positively piquant, poignant and provocative. *Walking, talking, festivating... something is missing... something super important... I can't remember!! I have to remember!! I have to... to... *sniff sniff* Mmm...!! *Bouncy blue, roundy red, peaky pink... I'm trapped in a world of colors~!! *Is that...?! Really...?! A refrigerator?! Here?! Ack!! Whatarewegonnadoit'sdefinitelygonnakillusa Stage 4: Goldfish scooping! *It is out duty Owner, our destiny! We were always meant to be here... right here, in this moment... to accept the challenge of scooping these goldfish... *Little red fishies in the little red water, little red swimming all the little red day~ ♪ *Is this my magic wand? It's made of paper. And it's round. How am I supposed to do any magic?! *swish swish* ... It's got holes all through it!!! *Why are we scooping them anyway? Is there trouble in the Goldfish World? Should we visit there too? Maybe we'll both get a goldfish Owner, and they can dress us and play with us and... *Goldfish scooping, scoldfish gooping... Brightly swimming, swightly brimming... Broke my scoop again, agroke my moop scain... Hmm?! Stage 5: Shooting Gallery! *Shooting gallery! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win everything!! I have all the power of the stars, and an entire other dimension behind me!! *That one, Owner. That's the target you want to hit. It looks... shifty... Hmm? What do you mean we can't attack the festival staff?! *Wait... keep quiet... stealthy... Now!! Attach!! *pow! pow! pow! pow! pow!* *Plastic? This gun is plastic. Somebody swapped my gun with a plastic one!! *Nyuyu~ ♪ Nyuyu~ ♪ Owner is the winner! What did you win? A car? A house? A new dimension?! Vacation time~!! Stage 6: Dinner time! *I hear rumbling, Owner. It might be my stomach. Or it might be that the dimensional portal to Mars-87 has finally opened. We must prepare for both. *Hmmhmm~!! I smell burning... I hear the anguished cries of a million noodles screaming from the fires... could it be...? Has Miss Noodle finally met her demise...? *That one... that one... this one... one of those... one of those over there... Yes, all of these. I don't want any of them, so put them back please. *Welcome back to the wonderful land of colors! Pink, blues, rods, granes, chellos and many more new and exciting visions await!! *I'm full. I'm gonna burst. What happens if I do burst? Can you put me back together? Can anyone put me back together? Was I ever really together to begin with...?! Stage 7: Watch the omikoshi! *Him!! He looks just like a refrigerator!! We have to stay away!! He's out to get us, all of us!! He won't rest until he sees us all laying cold~!!... Heheh, geddit? *I can't do it here... I need to be higher... much higher... like on top... of that giant... momikoshi...!! Ack!! Get off me~!! Let me go~!! *Woah!! What is that?! It's gigantic!! Humongous!! Enormous!! Titanic!! Avatar!! Terminator!!... Hmm?! *Is that a stage? No... not a stage... My stage!! My stage to make the ultimate offering to this festival!! I will spin and spin and spin and spin and uh-oh... *THUD* *This fummer sestival is amazing! Are there others? Is there a finter westival? A fring spestival? A... fall... Ack...!! My sworn enemy, alliteration...!! Stage 8: Katanuki! *Now's my chance!! I see sharp things!! Lemme at 'em, lemme at 'em!! *Nyo~!! I feel like the tip of a needle, poking through the fabric of space itself! I am a toothbrush on the stage of life!! *Break this, break that, break everything... Why is everyone breaking the boards?! The only thing you should be breaking is the barriers of your own mind!!! Take a trip!!! *Wait wait wait wait wait. Is this not pencil art? I made a whole theme park on the end of my HB... was that wrong?! Did I fail?! I'll just start again... *crush!* *The thing is, when you travel through the earth's crust, you've gotta remember to take a left at the Mole Kingdom. It's a classes mistake many newcomers make, honestly. Stage 9: Raffle time! *Nuy~ nyu~... I still don't know!! What I don't know could fill a bread factory, and make the most delicious toothpaste ever~~~. What raffle?! *Chiiieeeffff~ Cocooooaaaa~!! Is this the lottery? What's the main draw?! 100 million?! 200 million?!... Why are there scrubbing brushes and cuddly toys behind you?! *Nyo~!! I've got a good feeling, the best feeling!! I've never felt so alive!! Don't tell me it's just a raffle!! The fate of the universe is in my hands...!!! *More! I want to pull more! I'm going to reach into this box and pull out your fortune, Owner... it says... Scrubbing Brush!... It is your destiny!!! *I need luck... more luck than this... I have to take a trip, just a quick one!! Only the comrades of Mars-86 know how to solve problems as big as this... Stage 10: Fireworks show! *Giant dancing flowers of fire lighting up the night skies, playing their song of hop and exploration, making all of out wishes come true... Ask! I forgot to make a wish!! *Up! Up! Up! Higher! Keep going! No...! No!! It stopped, why did it--- *BOOM* Wooooaaaahhhh!!!! *Why are the fireworks going all the way up there, if we're al;l the way down here?! I should try firing some horizontally!! It would be the best show ever~!! Ack!! Get off me!! Let me go~!! *I feel sorry for these poor fireworks!! They just want to return to their home planet!! Don't worry little rocket buddies!! I know a portal that'll get you there much quicker~!! *That was fun! Fummer Sestival is great! Let's go home and make a deliciously relaxingg curry bath~~~. Why?! We have to prepare for next year of course!! Category:Personality